fourworldheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurome
Kurome is a former member of the Jaegers, and the younger sister of Akame. Sold by her parents to the Empire along with Akame, the sisters were trained as assassins. She was drafted into a different assassin group than her sister and the siblings parted ways. Statistics *'Name': Kurome *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Female *'Age': 14 *'Classification': Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Jaegers Member, Teigu User *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 43 kg (94.8 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 80-51-81 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Blood Type': A *'Attire': Black sailor uniform, red belt with a red side skirt, red gauntlets, long black socks and black shoes *'Favorite Food': Cookies *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Akame (Older Sister) *'Class': SS-Class *'Skills': Master Swordswoman Specialist, Master Assassin, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Gifted Intellect *'Standard Equipment': March of the Dead: Yatsufusa *'Weaknesses': Kurome can only use exactly eight corpses in one time, the corpse can neither evolve nor train to become stronger. Also, the more corpses she summons, the more strain it puts on her, her stamina was greatly weakened after Chelsea's attempt on her life, she is extremely dependent on her performance-enhancing drugs, and will go into withdrawal if she does not have them, she doesn't always take things seriously unless her sister is involved. Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Small Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Likely Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': At least Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Kurome looks very similar to her sister. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Personality Although she shares some traits with her sister, such as her social awkwardness and a big appetite, Kurome is much more aloof and seems to show darker sides of her when it comes to killing her enemies. She is cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of her enemies as one would expect from a seasoned assassin. Secretly, she is very scared of being seen as weak, knowing that, in the Assassination Division, if she became dead weight she'd be taken out to keep her silent. This has a lingering effect of her upbringing, as she almost did suffer this fate, were it not for the drug therapy she later underwent. She displays an unstable mental attachment to her fallen comrades as she keeps them as her corpse dolls as shown with Run. When he was severely injured and about to die, she states that it allows them to be "together forever", and she intended to add her sister to this collection, prior to Yatsufusa's destruction. She also seemed to play with the corpses of those she has killed, as well as keeping powerful ones to use in her permanent collection which is limited to eight. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers March of the Dead: Yatsufusa: A Sword-type Teigu in the form of a long katana with the power to reanimate and control corpses. With Yatsufusa, Kurome is able to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom it has killed. She can also manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life. The puppets are known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, sometimes enabling the user to utilize these to their advantage. However, it can backfire as well, as seen when Chelsea managed to destroy Henter who hesitated to attack her when she disguised herself as his fellow tribesman. Kurome's Puppets Natala * Doya: * Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen Category:Teigu User Category:The Empire Category:Jaegers Members Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Antagonists